


Missing Piece

by staymagical



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Party, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, dumb boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staymagical/pseuds/staymagical
Summary: Tomorrow is Lance's birthday and Keith is still off-world negotiating aid and assistance with a planet in the far reaches of the universe. He may not be able to make it in time for Lance's birthday and Lance is trying hard to not be too disappointed. It's easier said than done.
Relationships: Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LANCE! You deserve all the love, you beautiful blue boy

“We seem to have run into a few problems here,” Keith sighs, his voice weighted with exasperation and exhaustion on the other end of the call. “The locals are pushing back and refusing our help despite their dwindling resources and several of them have fallen ill with some fevered sickness—and no there’s no interspecies transmission, don’t worry. We have another meeting tonight with their leaders but if we can’t come to some sort of agreement—”

“You won’t be able to make it home,” Lance finishes, his heart constricting. He sits heavily down in the armchair of their living room, light from the waning sun reflecting sharply off the wooden floorboards in a neat perfect rectangle. His eyes focus on it, Keith’s voice soothing in his ear even as he feels the disappointment creep up his throat.

“I’m sorry Lance, it’s not—I would rather be there, you know I would.”

“I know. It’s alright.” Lance nods, shutting his eyes and swallowing back a sigh. It won’t do to voice his disappointment, not when Keith is feeling guilty enough as it is. “There will be other birthdays, many more. What you're doing out there ensures that. Twenty-two isn’t that special anyway.”

“They are all special, Lance. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” The sorrow in Keith’s tone is unmistakable.

That just won’t do.

“Oh?” Lance aims for teasing, giving the word a little coy jump at the end and settling back into the armchair. “What do you plan to do, hmm?”

“Lance.” Keith’s tone is exasperated amusement edged in a warning. A smirk tugs at Lance’s lips.

He lets the coy play into his voice, laced with seduction, and topped with an amorous lilt. “Are you going to kiss me senseless? Touch and lavish every inch of my skin as I beg for you? Will you take me apart piece by piece until my voice gives out?”

“ _ Lance, _ ” Keith hisses, voice lowered and muffled as if whispered between gritted teeth. _ “I’m not exactly alone right now.” _

“Oh, how rude. Put me on speaker, I’ll describe it for them too.”

“ _ Lance! _ ”

Lance melts into a chuckle, sinking back into the cushion of the chair. “I love you too, Mullet.”

“I do love you.” Keith’s voice is earnest, sincere, rich with fondness. “To the stars and back.”

Lance’s heart stutters beneath his breast and he melts. “See you when you get here.”

“As soon as I can. Bye love.”

The line goes quiet with a click and Lance sighs, slumping down into the armchair and trying very hard not to let the disappointment take over. Keith is doing important work, very important, Lance can’t deny him that. The galaxy is struggling to repair itself after the war and Keith and his team are pivotal to the cause. 

He knows that. He does. Truly he’s so very proud of Keith.

He just misses him. Desperately. 

And he knew what he was agreeing to when they started dating. Keith would be away for periods of time, sometimes weeks or months, leaving Lance alone on earth. It would be hard but he could manage. After all, he had his own job teaching at the Garrison to fill his days, and video calls and chats to fill their nights. The apartment was emptier and the bed colder than he remembered without another body wrapped around him but he was  _ fine _ . 

Keith always returns to him in the end. That’s what matters.

With a groan Lance sinks deeper into the cushions, his shoulders hitting the juncture between the seat and back of the chair as his gaze wanders to the pictures lining the mantle above the fireplace. A collage of a life well-lived and filled with love, filled with smiles and laughter, love and joy and euphoria even when things were tough. But it’s theirs, together and Lance cannot fathom it any other way.

It’s just one birthday, a single arbitrary day of the year that for the rest of the universe, holds little to no significance. Easy enough to brush off and move aside.

Save for Lance. Birthdays have always been a big deal in his family filled with barbeques, and beach parties and bonfires that lasted well into the night. This year will be no different in that regard, he’ll still be surrounded by loved ones, friends, and family alike all gathered at his family’s home to celebrate another year under his belt.

Except for the one person he wishes to see most.

By the time Lance heaves himself out of the chair with a grunt to make dinner, the sun has all but disappeared below the horizon, leaving behind only fleeting pink and purple dusted clouds as the night absorbs the last of the light. 

For a minute, he just stares at the sky out the window and imagines up there, somewhere amongst the stars on a distant planet in the universe, is his heart. 

* * *

The McClain house, thankfully, is situated on many acres of land that spread out wide over fields and farmland and dips down between the hills. This means their closest neighbors are at least a half-mile away and therefore cannot hear the sheer volume emanating from the house as friends and family and mere acquaintances pour onto the property for Lance’s birthday barbeque bash.

Lance is not surprised in the least. The McClains invented go big or go home, and well, right now, they are expertly doing both.

Plus, in this post galactic war age, any excuse to celebrate being alive after an alien invasion and the near destruction of the universe is exploited beyond capacity. Safe to say all of the Garrison and beyond is now mingling and lounging in his family’s backyard.

Lance leans against the deck railing with a sigh, the cool wood seeping into his forearms as he takes a sip of the Cuban rum he’s been gently nursing for two hours now. Quite frankly, it’s shocking he didn’t polish off the whole thing during the long-winded talk with Iverson about the new teaching schedule they’re putting in motion next semester. Thankfully, Hunk managed to lure him away with some excuse of trying the new pastries he brought over and he’s finally able to catch a bit of a breather. 

Well as much as one can at their own party.

He loves it, don’t get him wrong. He’s so damn happy right now, watching his friends and family mix and mingle and eat and just celebrate life. It’s all he could ever ask for on his birthday.

Except—

Except there’s no warmth pressed against his side, no hand in his, no heart beating in time. No chuckle in his ear as Shiro fails spectacularly in a 3v3 soccer game, or commentary on Pidge’s new bot floating behind her as she races in and out of the guests, or remark about the grilled pork slathered in Lance’s own perfected garlicky mojo sauce. 

It’s stupid, he knows it is. But his heart still aches for the one missing piece.

Approaching footsteps resonate through the wooden boards and Lance tilts his head to catch sight of Marco just as he sidles up next to Lance and leans against the railing. 

“Hey birthday boy, need a refill yet?” He’s all smiles and radiates a content happiness that Lance eagerly soaks up.

Lance holds his cup aloft, tipping it so the contents slosh around. “Not yet. Soon.”

The din of the party takes over as silence falls between them. Across the yard, Veronica is entertaining Nadia and Sylvio with a story by the looks of her gesticulating. Lance chuckles, watching them but he can feel Marco eyeing him, taking in his solitary mingling on the fringes of the party. 

An elbow lightly digs into his side. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Lance says and it takes no effort to ease into a genuine smile as his gaze continues to rove around the party and his loved ones alive and well and happy. Together. “I’m good. Just needed a bit of a break after Iverson cornered me.”

“Ouch. I do not blame you.” Marco winces, taking a long draw from his own drink before settling back against the railing. He points a finger at Lance’s cup with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. “Sure I can’t get you something stronger?”

Lance chuckles and flicks a glance into his cup once more for good measure. “Naw I’m good. Not looking to get sloshed tonight if I can—”

His words die in his throat as movement over his brother’s shoulder catches his attention and he looks up, his gaze meeting achingly familiar grey-blue, still donned in the usual Blade uniform and with a fond smile pulling at his lips.

Keith, the bastard, just raises his hand in casual greeting. “Hey.”

Lance isn’t aware of when he made the decision to move. All he knows is one minute he’s staring at Keith— _ Keith _ who should still be lightyears away in another galaxy negotiating with headstrong aliens—and the next he’s leaping bodily into his arms with a shout of joy. Keith, on his part, catches him easily, only staggering backward a few steps on the deck but easily keeping them both upright.

They meet in the middle, the kiss bursting with all the words left unsaid infused with overwhelming emotion and desire and joy as they pull each other close. Lance wants to cry, bathed in the honeyed warmth of Keith’s body, breathing him in, pressing himself closer until he’s sure he’ll sink into Keith’s skin, their hearts becoming one. 

“You’re here,” he breathes, smiling wide against Keith’s lips as their foreheads rest together.

Keith chuckles, hot breath brushing over Lance’s skin as the vibrations seep through Lance’s chest where they are pressed together. “I am,” he whispers.

Keith tilts up for one more quick soft nip of a kiss before releasing him to stand on his own two feet. Lance is reluctant to let go but settles for relaxing his hold enough to lean back and take in Keith’s face. He’s weary and worn, space travel pulling at the skin around his eyes and adding a slight slump to his shoulders. But he seems to almost glow in Lance’s presence, brow at ease, eyes shining in the sunlight with an endearing smile stretching across his lips.

God how he missed this man.

A few smattering greetings of “Keith!” and “Hey, you made it” break from the gentle din of chatter around them and serve to pull Lance back down to the here and now and the party still in full swing. But he can’t find it in himself to care about the spectacle he just made in front of prying eyes. It’s his birthday and this is probably the best present he could have ever received. 

Keith reaches up and rubs a gentle thumb along Lance’s cheekbone and Lance leans into the touch.

“I assume the talks went well then?” he asks on a sigh.

Keith nods, smile widening to show a hint of teeth. “I was determined.”

“As was I,” an even, familiar voice pipes up behind Lance and he glances back to see Acxa there in her blade uniform. Sometime in their brief reunion, Veronica had broken away to greet her girlfriend and now stands tucked neatly under her arm, flush against her side.

A sudden rush of euphoria overtakes Lance and he laughs, twisting around to look at Acxa and then back at Keith in turn. “You both made it!”

Keith just shrugs. “Strong motivation is hard to argue with when it comes down to it.” His arms tighten around Lance, pulling him closer and placing a soft kiss to his temple.

“And sharp weapons,” Acxa deadpans. She suddenly twists as Veronica pokes her in the side, leveling her with a glare that’s just shy of amused. 

“You didn’t.”

“No,” Keith assures them both but he sounds almost disappointed at the notion like he had once considered it the next best option. “But it was a near thing.”

Whatever it was, Lance is grateful. Oh so grateful. He feels complete, whole, the final missing piece now perfectly slotting into place. His heart back beneath his breast, beating in time with Keith’s own.

Perhaps twenty-two is special after all.

A knowing smile grows across Veronica’s face and she tugs on Acxa’s arm draped across her shoulders. “Come,” she says to her with a mischievous grin, “Nadia has something she’d like to show you.”

Lance chuckles as Veronica pulls a puzzled Acxa away before turning back into the circle of Keith’s embrace and tightening his grip around his neck until their bodies are flush against one another. The party falls away again until its just the two of them, Keith’s warmth like a balm, soothing away any fears or aches in Lance’s heart, leaving only waves of love to wash over him in its wake.

“I missed you so much,” Lance whispers, resting against his forehead once more. 

“I missed you too.” And even with his eyes closed, Lance can hear the smile in Keith’s voice, the fond, earnest bliss. His lips brush against Lance’s, easing him into another tender kiss though this time they savor it, lips moving and parting as it deepens, lingers, strengthens. 

When they pull apart, Keith’s eyes are shimmering as he drinks Lance in. “Happy Birthday, love.”

And later, after cake and singing and celebrations well into the wee morning hours, after they arrive back to their shared apartment safe and sound, Keith eases Lance onto their bed with breathless words and tender caresses, making good on the promise to take him apart piece by piece until Lance’s voice is lost in their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Instagram for more Klance and VLD drabbles and short fics: [staymagwrites](https://www.instagram.com/staymagwrites/)


End file.
